The Journey
by this.esfallen
Summary: "There's treasure awaiting for a young warlock who carries a claymore of red. His name is Hudwen Daggerborn, one of the Forsaken and explorer. Yet is he ready to travel Tanaris and find this treasure? Or is there another side to what the treasure really is?" Setting: "Takes place in Post-Cataclysm and Pre-Pandaria storyline. So Deathwing is dead and so fourth."


Safely inside the local inn of Brill, Hudwen Daggerborn and his imp for a minion were sheltered from the pouring rain that happened so suddenly. His imp was named Kerpep, however this imp was smaller than an ordinary imp. Yet to make it up for his size, he was a natural powerhouse with his spells and curses. They were sitting by a large window with four chairs and a table. Hudwen had Kerpep on his lap asleep, while the rain grew heavier with approaching thunder clouds. He sighed heavily as he could hear the thunder in the distance clashing upon the Forsaken land. Hudwen Daggerborn was once alive and served the purpose of the Alliance, but now he walks among the undead with uncertainty. He had seen many of his friends die before him, yet why couldn't he feel happiness when he sees them walking among the living?

When he was alive he was a powerful warlock. That's what everyone told him when he was brought back to life. Hudwen couldn't remember his warlock days, yet seemed to remember the faces of his once friends. Lillian Stonewalker and her older brother Felix Stonewalker remembered him as a great warlock; however, they spared his life. Bitter yet sweet closure knowing that they were okay and alive gave Hudwen a new hope.

Being the undead wouldn't be all too bad just different. Suddenly Kerpep gave a whimper and shivered. Gently Hudwen smoothed Kerpep by petting him like a cat. Kerpep purred contently as he fell back to sleep. A smile soon crosses Hudwen's face as he notices the rain coming to a slow stop. He looked outside to see deathguards and executioners bringing prisoners of war into Brill. The innkeeper unexpectedly sits in the next chair beside Hudwen. She also brought him fresh brewed tea. She too was undead though had a different view about being undead. Hudwen knew her as Fiona Goodwyn.

"Funny how this weather is so finicky," she happily remarked.

"Indeed," Hudwen replied.

"So, where are you traveling next. Undercity? Or maybe the Western Plaguelands?" she questioned Hudwen.

He knew that Fiona was adventurous, but looking over to the inn's bar he saw her father shaking his head. Hudwen leans in towards Fiona. He whispered: "Fiona, you know as well as I do that you father doesn't like me. Please leave me alone. I don't want to suffer his wrath."

Ffiona's eyes widen and then scowled.

"Fine. You weren't my type anyway," hissed Fiona bitterly. She stormed off into the back where the kitchen was located.

Looking down at the tea that Fiona brought for him, Hudwen gets up with Kerpep waking up quickly. The tea was untouched. Though from the bar Fiona's father saw that Hudwen paid for his tea. A smile crossed his rotting lips, then went back to cleaning his bar.

Meanwhile outside, Hudwen and Kerpep headed down the road to leave Brill. He plans to leave the Eastern Kingdoms and go to Tanaris, Kalimdor. It will be a long road ahead of him, but maybe he'll find a reason to seek out more about himself. He knew that the others wouldn't except his decision to explore Tanaris as many before him had died within its dunes. Although the rumors of fortune and lore lured Hudwen even more.

Gearing up for Kalimdor, Hudwen puts on his helm that was accompanied by a witch hunter's hat. The helm covered up his nose and lips, hiding his true identity. Kerpep was dismissed, while Hudwen adventured to the zeppelin loading docks. He carried his trusted claymore that had a fiery tint of red. His gloves and the rest of his gear were properly prepared for the desert. Through Tirisfal Glades Hudwen could see the familiar towers of the zeppelin docks. In a hasty jog, Hudwen ran to the towers and made his way to the docks. Immediately the zeppelin to Orgrimmar was there seemingly waiting for Hudwen. He immediately got on and then the zeppelin began to move.

This is it. My time to shine. My time for adventure.


End file.
